5 Ways Vala Told Daniel She Was Pregnant
by alygator86
Summary: This is my first try with the 5 ways thing so I hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. I have the DVDs but that's it.

Rating: PG

This is my first try with the 5 ways thing so I hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

5 Ways Vala Told Daniel She Was Pregnant

1) Shopping

Vala got home from shopping with Sam and found Daniel intently watching the TV – probably the History Channel.

"Hello Darling," she greeted, sitting next to him with her bags.

He muted the TV and turned his attention to her.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

She nodded, "I got some shoes and I got something for you."

"For me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes," she handed him a small green gift bag.

He looked at her then reached into the bag. He pulled out a baby rattle and a pair of booties. He looked from the items to Vala and back again.

"Vala, are you pregnant?"

She nodded, a smile growing on her face, "yes."

A grin broke out on Daniel's face and he kissed his wife, thankful for this and her.

2) She didn't mean to at that time

Vala was pacing Sam's lab.

"How am I supposed to tell him, Sam?" Daniel heard as he paused outside the lab.

"I've never had that problem, Vala, I'm sorry."

"I know. Do you think he'll be happy?"

"Of course he will."

Daniel was thoroughly confused.

"Are there any clever euphemisms for it?"

"Not that Daniel would get," Sam giggled, "You should just tell him outright."

"Yes. I'll go up to him and say 'Daniel, I'm pregnant'."

At that, Daniel's eyebrow just about flew off his face. He couldn't stop himself and he went into Sam's lab.

"You're pregnant?"

"That was easier than I though," she remarked then said to Daniel, "Yes, I just found out."

"This is great!" he smiled, wrapping Vala in a hug.

"Congratulations," Sam offered the elated couple.

3) A bun in the oven

This morning Vala had morning sickness in the women's restroom and an older woman who worked on the base asked her if she had a bun in the oven. After getting the definition of that phrase, she confirmed that yes, she does have a bun in the over. That gave her a way to tell Daniel! She went to his office and announced to the hardworking archaeologist: "I have a gun in the over."

"You shouldn't leave it there," he replied, distracted.

"I know, it will come out eventually."

"Do you know how long?" he asked looking between two books.

"No more than nine months," Vala replied, loving that he wasn't comprehending this right now.

"Ok, that's good."

"Well I'm off to help Sam," she held back her laughter.

An hour later, Daniel sat up straight and smiled. He was going to be a dad.

4) She didn't, he told her.

Vala was waking up and found herself in the infirmary. Daniel was instantly by her side.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You passed out."

"What? I never pass out."

He ran a hand over her hair, "well you did. Dr. Lam said it was a combination of not sleeping enough and low blood sugar."

"Wow. Really?" she asked. That explained the IV in her arm.

"Yes. And you have to make sure you eat and sleep enough! Especially now."

She looked at him, confused.

"Especially now?"

Daniel realized she had no idea and all the anger he felt towards her for not telling him evaporated.

"You're pregnant."

"I am?!"

"You are," he smiled.

She returned the smile, "wow."

5) She didn't, Cam did

They all went out for a team night and Vala was still trying to figure out how to tell Daniel she was pregnant.

They went to O'Malley's and the waitress came for their drink orders. Cam, Sam, and Daniel all ordered beers. Teal'c ordered a soft drink and Vala simply asked for water.

"No alcohol, Princess?" Cam asked once the waitress left.

She shook her head, "I'm just not in the mood for it."

"What?" Cam asked, "You're always in the mood to drink…not in an alcoholic way or anything."

Vala shrugged.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked jokingly.

Vala didn't answer, biting the inside of her lower lip and averting her eyes.

"Holy crap, you are!" Cam exclaimed.

Daniel looked at Vala, sitting nice to him and softly asked, "You're pregnant?"

Vala looked at him and smiled, "I've been working on how to tell you."

As Daniel kissed her, their friends smiled, happy for the couple.


End file.
